Death Trap
by Hocuzlolli
Summary: Discontinued until further notice...sorry folks
1. The Encounter

**Okay, Quick intro. This ins my first story and I know no-ones probably gonna read it, but it's been on my mind. It's basically about the twins getting involved with the government and my own personal take on what they really are.**

**Rated M for some language. Drug/alcohol use, and graphic m/m rape/torture.**

**If your not into that then leave….oh and I love doing rally odd couples that no-one else would do so if yall want me to do one for ya message me or somethin kay! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**The Encounter**

**The twins smirked satisfied watching the mayhem ensue. It had been a good idea of theirs to take the entire warden's Halloween decorations and tweak them ever so slightly as to have them attack the inmates. It pleased them; the jail had seemed kind of crowded anyway. Later they had planned to take a game of Tetris to the next level, but what was this? A policeman? A U.S. C.I.S agent? Whoever he was he seemed to be doing a splendid job of destroying their kill-o-lanterns. **

**The man in a roomy officer's uniform built specifically to fit snug, but not constrict his motion, sliced one of the psychotic jack-o-lanterns down the middle dodging the flames from another. He grabbed the leg of a spider and shot it in the eye. It let out a wicked squeal as he climbed up its thread to where the twins were perched on an opening in the wall that hadn't always been there.**

"**I'm officer Lloyd Williams of the secret service," the man said after he had pulled himself erect. He was noticeably older and taller than the twins. He cleaned his knife off on his shirt and put it away.**

"**What do you want?" the twins asked at the same time in their monotone voices.**

**The man looked at them and said, "We acquire your assistance."**

**The twins looked at each other with amused smirks. "The secret service..." the first twin started.**

"…**acquire our assistance?" the second finished.**

**The man cringed slightly at the amused, and kind of creepy, look in the twin's eyes and gave a slight nod. "Will you help us?"**

**They gave a shrug and looked at him, "affirmative."**

"**Follow me," the man said turning and looking up. The twins looked up just as a hole was blown into the roof of the hall. It led up through many other holes up and out of the jail to a helicopter. The man grabbed hold of the rope ladder that was thrown down and started climbing. The twins blink slowly staring at the ladder for a few seconds before finally taking hold of it and climbing up after the officer to the chopper. When they reached the top the man helped each of them in before signaling to the pilot. The helicopter flew up and out of Superjail grounds.**

**The twins looked out at the ocean and the clear view of the sky. They weren't used to traveling by human means. Usually they would just teleport anywhere they had to go. They glanced over at the agent who was talking lowly into a walkie-talkie. Something about the situation started to feel strange to them.**


	2. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 2:

We Are One

We both awoke greeted by the deafening darkness and heavey air. We hadn't remembered ever falling asleep, in fact we rarely ever did sleep. We found each others hand to make sure the feeling we had of the other near was real. Then, we decided to inspected the cold metal we could feel clamped around our ankels and wrists. There was in fact one cuff connected to each of our two wrists and ankels that joined with heavy metal chains only a foot and a half long. The chains were bolted into the wall which felt like hard stone.

"A cell?" One of the twins voice sounded through the darkness.

"It was a trap after all…" an equally monotoned voice said.

"We thought of this?"

"Afirmative."

The chains scraped across the rough ground as we stood still keeping ahold of each others hand. The first thing we tried was to teleport, but it failed. Our sensative hearing picked up the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Someone is coming to explain," we both announced allowed as a ray of light filtered in out of a door down the hall we hadn't been able to see was even there. Three figures entered through the doorway and as they did a light over head flashed on just within a few feet of where there were. As they made there way down the hall towards us the lights over head followed suit lighting up when they walked under them.

Exactly eighteen lights had come on by the time they finally stopped infront our cell. It was indeed a long hallway. There were also other cells along the way and when ours became bright enough to see we noticed it wasn't very large. It was perhaps the size of a human prison room just without all the extra essentials. The figures we had seen enter turned out to be two males and a female. They were all wearing the same military rip-off type outfits.

The female was short maybe about 4'11", and she looked bored. Her hair was unnaturally long and bright blonde tied into pigtails. If we were to put it simply she looked like a miniature sailor moon. The first male however was older, late twenties, and he was 6'3". His hair, a curly fountain of auburn, reached his mid-back, and his eyes were the most entense blue we had ever seen. The pupils were pure white. Anyway, the other male was maybe fifteen reaching only 5'6". He had bright orange hair spiked in the back with the front covering his eyes.

The female bit her lip as the other two entered and stayed outside. She obviously was too kind to want to get involved with whatever they had planned for us. The male with the auburn hair walked right up to us and smiled. We had never seen a person of this planet with a smile that handsome that could also chill your soul spinning it into a torturouse loop. The orange haired male stayed back.

With a voice as smooth and deeply lush as silk the elder male said, "My name is Nevern. I'm glad to finally be meeting the infamouse twins."

We both smirked.

"He's heard of us," one twin said.

"And we've never heard of him," the other chimmed.

"That's u-" Thhe man started, but the twins kept going.

"How is it that the military would be recruiting aliens?"

"Seems our kind has gone obedient in our absence."

"It's a shame,but we saw it coming. It seems our race has no more digniy for itself than a ewborn puppy." They said together. "when did it become custom for our males to grow out there hair and peirce there ears? We would have never thought our race to turn queer over the short amount of years during our absence. Though if we remember correctly father wasn't all to straight in himself."

As they had been talking the look on the elder males face had gone from calm, to flat, to almost irritated.

"That's enough!" He barked his deep voice making the command ever more threatening. We did stop, smug grins plastered on our faceses, and as the elder male glared down at us we could'nt help, but to laugh. This in turn mad the male even more annoyed and his cold eyes turned absolutely frozen.

"Jezabell, Zach, we will have tinform the captain that the captves refuse to cooperate."

"What?!" Jezabell blurted confused. "But you did'nt even ask them!" The oher male remained silent.

"Don't question me!" Nevern snapped at her. She flinched.

"Sheesh okay there's no reason to yell," she mumbled.

Nevern looked back at us and with an evil smirk said softly, "You two had your chance."

We both looked at him calmly and with a simple smirk of our own answered, "Let the games begin."


End file.
